1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mattresses for pets filled with white cedar shavings or other materials suitable as stuffing treated with white cedar oil which acts as a pest and odor repellent and is safe for domestic animals, humans and the environment.
2. Acknowledgement of prior art
Pet mattresses or beds are used to provide comfort and odor protection for domestic animals. These have traditionally been manufactured with polyurethane fillings or other fillings such as red cedar chips, which are uncomfortable, unsafe for the animal or are unable to provide parasite repellency and/or offer enhanced deodorizing characteristics.
Studies done by Proctor & Gamble reveal that red cedar contains a poisonous substance which is harmful to animals. Therefore, oil from red cedar is undesirable to treat the mattress.
Although polyurethane fillings and other fillings such as hay or straw may provide the necessary comfort for the pet, they do not exhibit any notable insect repellency characteristics which are at least desirable in a pet mattress.
Many insect repellents have been developed using toxic or noxious substances such as moth repellents for furs and woollen goods. These may be unsuitable for mattresses for domestic animals due to their toxicity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,622 describes a topical pest repellent made of a mixture of natural oils of citronella, cedar and wintergreen in a non-toxic carrier such as olive oil. The mixture is non-toxic and is effective against diverse species, including mosquitoes and ticks The mixture's effectiveness however, was tested on humans only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,986 describes a flea treatment composition, of which the major component is inert. The active fraction is made of pennyroyal, eucalyptus oil, cedar oil, citronella oil and oil of rue. The substance was designed for use on animals previously infected with fleas.